


February 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to smile with Supergirl.





	February 4, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile with Supergirl after she held the expensive stuffed animal he bought recently.

THE END


End file.
